Annoying Orange: Happy Birthday!
Happy Birthday is the 43rd episode of the Annoying Orange series. Transcript (Shown on the counter. He is wearing a party hat) Pear: Man. Where's Orange? This is supposed to be, a surprise party. Lime: We'll surprise, he never showed up. Pear: Maybe he's stuck in traffic. Lime: Bro, we live in a kitchen. Pear: I can't believe it. It's his birthday party and, he's not even here! Lime: Uhhhmm, there's no one else here, dude. Pear: That's not ture, Midget Apple, made it. Midget Apple: (Somewhat muffled offscreen who wearing up) He means, Little Apple! Lime: Whoa. Where do that come, from? Pear: Midget Apple's inside the Cupcake! Midget Apple: (Cuts to a cupcake on the other side of counter, inside cupcake, dude to the fact that his voice is muffled from inside) Little Apple! Lime: Why would, you do that? Pear: We'll duuuuuhhhh. It's a birthday party. He's gonna jump outta the cupcake, and sing to Orange! Lime: You don't, do that at birthday party. Pear: Ya don't? Lime: No. Midget Apple: Does this mean, I can come out now?! Hello, hello?! Marshmallow: (The camera moves revealing Marshmallow's) Hey, sorry! I'm late for the party! Midget Apple: Hello?! Marshmallow: Hi! I'm Marshmallow, will you be my friend? Midget Apple: Get me outta this cupcake, and I'll be you're best friend. Marshmallow: YAAAAAAYYYYYYY!! Let's sing a song, best friend. Midget Apple: Dude, I'm stuck in a cupcake. Marshmallow: Ooh, I don't know that, song. I'll make one up! (singing of Marshmallow) Marshmallow's here, Orange's late, dude, I'm stuck in a cupcake. ''(laughs) Orange: Hey, what are you talking about? (The scene cuts to him in his usual spot on the counter, the theme music playing) Orange: I'm not late. I'm an Orange. (laughing) Pear: Hey! You're here... Pear & Lime: Happy Birthdayyyyyyyyyyy! ''Mommy Fruit's Female Announcer: Thanks, wiggly. Orange: Wait...whose birthday's it? (Title card rolls in) Orange: Wow. I have never been, to a birthday party before. What, are we supposed to do? Pear: It's you're birthday, Orange, you can do whatever you want. Orange: Really? Pear: Totally, buddy! Orange: Then I wanna do target practice. Pear: Uhhhhmm, okay. (Orange hacks, spits a seed) Orange: (the seed pops one of the balloons) Bull's-eye! (laughing) Pear: (The balloon flies around while losing it's helium) Hey! I just bought...mmhhmumumhmhh wah wah wahhhh! Orange: Whoa! Double bull's-eye. (laughing) Pear: Not cool, dude. Not cool. Orange: (laughing) You sound like, Marshmallow. Marshmallow: YYAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!!!! Let's sing a song! Pear: Stupid helium. Lime: Guys, why don't we just open some presents? Midget Apple: Can we start with the cupcake? Pear: Orange. Aah aah hmm hmm hmm. Orange, we all decided to pitch in and get you something you always wanted. Orange: Oooooooo! Is it a laser guided stud finder? Pear: Uhhhhh, no. Orange: A hot tub filled with fondue? Pear: No, that's gross. This is something you have always wanted, remember? Orange: Uhmmmm. Pear: (echoing): This is something you have always wanted. (The flashback "Orange of July" is seen on a picnic table) Orange: Oohhh! Is it my birthday?! Watermelon: No, no. It's not you're birthday party! Orange: (repeated) I wanna my Wii Pony. (The flashback ends) Orange: Oh, it's a pogo stick! YYAAAY!!! Pear: Oh, for the love of it's a Wee Pony. Marshmallow: (laughs) That tickles! Stop eating me, Pony. (laughs) Orange: Wow, he's pretty small. Pear: Well, you wanted a Wee Pony. Orange: He knows how to play Nintendo? Pear: What? No, he's a Pony. Orange: Oh, well. I wanted a Pony that could play Wii. Pear: Aw, for crying out loud! Midget Apple: Hey! What about me? (The candle on the cupcake starts to melt) Midget Apple: It's getting a little hot in here!! Lime: Woho! Orange: Whoa!! Pear: Ah, crap! Marshmallow: Aw, no! My best friend's on fire! Pear: Quick. Blow it out before it burns, Midget Apple. Orange: What's Midget Apple doing in the cupcake?! Midget Apple: It's Little Apple!!! (screams, while others are bowling the flame out) Noooooooo!!! Nooooo Nooooo! Aah, get me out, get me out...! (The burning frosting lands on Marshmallow's) Pear: Ohh! Marshmallow: WOH! Pear: Whuh! Midget Apple: Phuw... that's much better. Marshmallow: IS IT GETTING HOT IN HERE, OR IS IT JUST ME?!! (laughs) Orange: Wow! Way to go, "hotshot." (laughing with Marshmallow) Marshmallow: (flying through the air) Lime & Marshmallow: WHOOOA! Lime: Hey, get off me! Marshmallow: I CAN SEE MY HOUSE, FROM UP HERE!! (laughs) Orange: Whoa, talk about being in the "LimeLight." (laughing) Pear: Yeah. Looks like, Marshmallow, is pretty high on life. (all laugh) Orange: Thanks, everybody, this has been the best birthday ever. (Knife's arrives and accidentally kills Lime slices Dane Boedigheimer) Orange: I just wanna say that-- Knife: Hey, Orange. Sorry, I'm late. Orange & Pear: (screaming) (record scratches) Knife: (seemingly avoided being knifed Dane Boedigheimer) What?! Guys, it's cool! I just wanted to drop by and say, happy birthdoooh, crap. I did it again, didn't I?... Marshmallow: OHO, SPAGHETTI'OS. (laughs) (jumps over to Marshmallow's and Wee Pony's) AWW, STOP IT, THAT TICKLES!! (laughs) (End rolls) Midget Apple: Uh... guys, can I come out, now?...Category:Annoying Orange episodes Category:Season 2